


Rubber Ring

by letsdothepanic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angsty Anal Fun, Come play, Consensual Somnophilia, Experimental Style, First War with Voldemort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdothepanic/pseuds/letsdothepanic
Summary: Sore and achy after the full moon, Remus is half asleep. James and Sirius are there for him. Angsty anal fun ensues.





	Rubber Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/gifts).



> Written for the HP KinkFest 2019.
> 
> Based on momstiel’s (originally anon) prompt S.130: Sleepy Sex. Remus is really tired after a full moon, but he consents to let James and Sirius use his body anyways. Thanks a lot for the inspiration! 
> 
> An immense thank you to Jenn for the beta work!

___________________

_/ The passing of time and all of its crimes / Is making me sad again /_

_/ But they were the only ones who ever stood by you / Do you love me like you used to? /_

_/ You are sleeping - you do not want to believe / You are sleeping /_

Rubber Ring - The Smiths

____________________

 

 

 

Remus, Sirius and James have a thing going on. They’ve had a thing going on since school, but now it’s at the same time different and the same. Remus and Sirius are sort of a couple; people who are close to them know about it because they don’t hide it but they also don’t tell others. James and Lily are engaged.

It all started with this innocent boyish shoving and pushing. The Marauders would all shove and push each other and roll around in the grass together. Until they stopped shoving and pushing because Remus and Sirius started fooling around and they didn’t need to shove and push. Peter was happy not to be shoved and pushed anymore because he always ended up getting hurt.

But James was jealous. And then one day Remus and Sirius were snogging and James came to bother them and they all shoved and pushed at each other again and Remus and Sirius were mad for a bit because what the fuck James but then they all snogged and all was well.

They made fun of James for being a bad kisser and told him Evans would never date him if he was such a shitty kisser, so they started giving him lessons. And those lessons became more intense when they told James he had to learn how to be patient and how to hold his horses because if he didn’t he would come in like three minutes the first time he and Lily fucked. So they helped him. They sucked him off and ate his arsehole and brought him to the brink of orgasm and then didn’t let him come. And James thanked them for it because now he would be a better lover and a better person and they all loved each other.

But then the war came. James and Lily got engaged. Sirius and Remus grew suspicious of each other and James is having a kid and they never see each other anymore. Except on this one very fortunate time indeed when Dumbledore sends all three of them on the same mission. They’re in this shitty little Muggle hotel room because they know the Death Eaters are going to do this thing where they blow up a whole bridge full of Muggles and cars and they’re there to stop the Death Eaters from doing it.

The last full moon was too harsh on poor Remus. It was two days ago, and he’s still in pain, but doesn’t know why. He’s paranoid that James and Sirius don’t trust him and he’s paranoid that Sirius loves James more than he loves him. He shouldn’t have mixed his pain potion with the lot of alcohol they all drank the night before, but yet he did. Remus is so very sleepy, but he trusts them enough like this. This is just like being in school again and Remus wants to feel this as best and for as long as he can.

He’s stark naked and lying on his stomach. Sirius is on top of him, facing his feet. Sirius’ bum that was probably aiming for his lower back is pressing his stomach into the mattress a little. Not the most comfortable position. His limbs feel too heavy, he can’t move. Sirius starts rubbing something oily on him. Remus recognises it as the lube slash massage oil he’s learnt to conjure a long time ago, back in the Gryffindor dorms. Sirius rubs his calves, rubs the backs of his thighs and grunts like he’s the one being rubbed. And It’s good, it’s so good; Remus feels his muscles relax so so deeply and maybe even drifts off for a bit there.

Then there are more hands on him. Those would be James’. He knows the difference between James’ hands and Sirius’ hands. James parts his legs and Remus feels him move, probably to kneel between them. The hands all still. Remus hears the cheap sheets rustling and little groans and he knows James and Sirius are kissing. Jealousy happens because they take their hands off him. It doesn’t last long, though. Soon enough Sirius’ hands are pressing down on his lower back and James’ on his thighs. Then James is kneading on his arse cheeks, and Sirius is making noises.

He feels more lube, this time on his arse crack. He shivers and he isn’t sure if the others can tell. Then Sirius is rubbing his cock against the crack of Remus’ arse. He’s just rubbing, and not where Remus wants him to. Sirius and James chuckle and moan and Remus is still sort of asleep. He feels one of James’ hands leave him, and Sirius adjusts his position. They’re kissing again, but they’re talking about him. Remus feels giddy. James’ thumb is rubbing is hole. He’s massaging it so gently that Remus melts, melts into the mattress. James tells Sirius how good Remus is and how good his hole looks and Remus feels the praise like that time he shot up drugs that he doesn’t talk about.

More lube. Seriously, this is getting ridiculous. By the angle, he can tell it’s Sirius’ cock that’s still rubbing against him, catching on the fuzz of his bum. He feels the hairs cling to his skin because of the lube and it’s a little too sticky, but it doesn’t matter, because even his follicles are sensitive and as long as Sirius is on him, it’s fine.

Now they’re both on him. Remus knows his cock is hard and that he should be tense, should be chasing some sort of release, but at the same time he still feels molten. He’s so relaxed, his muscles have turned to warm butter under James and Sirius’ hands and the tip of James’ thumb sort of slides inside him because he’s so wet and relaxed it’s only natural. James’ thumb slides inside to the first knuckle and Remus clenches his hole around the digit, sucks it in, and he wants more. He wants to moan and groan and to rut against the sheets, but all he can do is let out this quiet mewl. He’s not sure the others heard him. Then James’ thumb is fucking him, fucking him so gently, massaging his rim like a tongue would. And then it’s sort of opening him, sort of keeping him open, or at least it feels like it.

Sirius changes his angle and now he’s rubbing the head of his cock right past Remus’ hole in every stroke. James lets go. All Remus’ nerve ends are going spare. He doesn’t know what to do. James holds his arse cheeks close together and kneads them and Sirius fucks the space between them and he touches Remus’ hole over and over again.

They’re chuckling again. Remus tries to sit, tries to push into the touch but he’s not sure he’s even moving. James helps him, helps him move just so. Sirius now pushes the very tip inside, sideways. Just the curve of the head, the lip Remus likes to suck on and pretend he’ll bite. Remus is going crazy, picturing it in vivid detail. He knows Sirius’ cock, what the head looks like, so he knows how much is inside him. His hole is so relaxed it just welcomes it inside. Sirius fucks him with the most shallow penetration there has ever been and it’s too good.

Now James has his cock there too. He’s holding Remus’ cheek with one hand – really, they make a great fucking team, each holding a cheek, look at that – and wanking himself with the other, using the lube that’s made Remus’ arse so wet. He’s rubbing the tip of his prick against Remus’ perineum and the back of his balls and Remus is so hard, he’s leaking.

Remus can tell the difference between the lube and James’ precome, or at least he reckons he can. He hears kissing sounds again. He doesn’t really need Sirius to fuck him deeper, fuck him properly, but maybe if they could change the angle that would be nice because this way they’re all very far from his prostate. But then, welp, then Sirius pops out with a noise that Remus might have imagined. And then it’s three centimetres of James’ cock in him, he knows. He knows because Sirius moved, moved to snog James. Sirius has forgotten what he was doing because now he’s just sitting there, and then he’s rutting against James, Remus can tell. Sirius is moving rhythmically against James while James forgets to fuck him. His cock even slips out. This time, Remus knows he’s made a sound in protest.

And then James’ cock is back. James’ cock is going deeper inside him this time; he’s so wet with lube and ready for it. Still no luck at his prostate though, but then Sirius is back, too. Sirius has his thumb inside him along with James’ cock and it’s a bit too much of a stretch, but he likes it. James starts making noises and for a mental second Remus thinks of the knuckle of Sirius’ thumb and what it might be doing to the head of James’ prick. They all make noises now, or James and Sirius do because Remus’ throat might still be asleep and he can’t move enough to do it. They groan and they moan and James fucks him slowly, with Sirius’ thumb still there.

Remus is surprised when James comes and he thinks Sirius might be too, because he stops for a moment. And then… oh, fuck, and then Sirius shifts. James is spent and collapsing on Remus’ side and Remus is still hard and hot and bothered but then Sirius is where James was and he’s eating James’ come off Remus’ arsehole.

Well, he can die now. This feels too good.

His ability to move might be coming back, and he pushes his arse into Sirius’ face ever so slightly. Sirius slurps and licks him and licks him and eats all of James’ come.

He can hear Sirius wanking while James cuddles up to him. James is tracing these patterns on his arm and Remus can almost swear he’s traced ‘I love you’ on his sweaty and achy bicep. And then Sirius comes. Sirius comes all over Remus’ arsehole and then he pushes the come and the spit from before back inside him. He rubs his thumb – yes, that thumb, that same thumb – over the mess and pushes his come inside of Remus, leaving it there for him to keep like a present, marking him with it.

And it’s all very hot and erotic, but Remus hasn’t come yet. He just wants to be able to move so he can rut against the bed, but his body is made of lead and he’s half asleep. His friends have got him, though. They love him. They love him so much; James spoons him from behind, and he just goes with it, feels James’ soft cock against his sticky bum and feels loved for it.

Remus lets them reposition him on the bed and his eyes are open but he can’t see very well. His eyelids are too heavy anyway. Sirius is sucking him off, though. James is holding him with a warm, warm hand on his stomach. Very slowly, Sirius sucks on his balls and kisses his shaft and kisses his cock like he’s frenching the tip. He moans and licks and Remus wants to watch, but his brain is still asleep, can’t process any images.

Sirius makes this slurping sounds and James’ chuckle is so, so warm in Remus’ ear. And then Sirius swallows him down, because he knows it won’t take long now. He swallows him down and chokes and gags and James tells him to go easy there mate but he won’t.

Remus comes.

He comes and comes and it’s like the best of pain potions, it’s like lying on the beach and having the sun shine down on him while the ocean licks his body. Sirius gags again and James laughs. Sirius crawls up on the bed and kisses Remus’ closed lips very gently. He tells him he loves him, too, Remus thinks. His eyes still won’t work, but that’s okay.

Then Remus feels the mattress shift, Sirius and James move and there’s no one on him. They kiss each other over Remus’ shoulder, with moans and groans and Remus thinks they’re sharing his spunk and his spent cock twitches between his legs and things are bloody brilliant.

Even if Sirius does love James more than him, even if James is getting married and having a kid and the war is catching up. Even then, Remus can go back to sleep. James and Sirius have got him. Still do.


End file.
